Even the cherry tree
by EtsukoNino
Summary: [oneshot]Sakura has a hard time confessing her love to Syaoran...[set preseries][references to Chobits: City With No People]


DiSCLAiMER: I do not own Tsubasa or Chobits.

AN: This 'fic was written after reading the Chobits mini-story, 'a city with no people'. I really liked the mini-series, alot more then the actual series itself, so i decided to write something using it. The image of Sakura preparing herself to confess her love to Syaoran just seemed to fit.

* * *

This series takes places _before_ the series. 

I love you.

Those are the most beautiful, most wonderful, most breathtaking word anyone can ever say to a girl. When someone says, I love you. It makes your heart...react in ways one could never describe accurately in words. Your heart can give a squeeze, it can drop, skip a beat, ache, or just feel like it stopped all together. It can take your breath away, make butterflies form in your stomach. It can make you laugh, smile, and even cry.

But sometimes...those words can start fights, ruin friend ships, and even kill.

Yes, it is both a wonderful, and awful feeling.

But the feeling is much, much worse, when your the one who has to say the words.

Your heart aches because you have not told him you love him. Your stomach is constantly forming in knots because your sick at yourself for not saying you love him. You can never think clearly, because your mind is always on him. You cannot sleep, because you worry about what he will do when you say you love him.

Sakura knew this all too well. As she stood in front of her dresser mirror, looking at herself with utmost seriousness. She bit her lower lip before daring to speak. "Syaoran, I've always wanted to---no..." She murmured to herself. "Whenever I'm...no...I...I love you." She said to her reflection. She let out a relieved sigh before daring to look back at her reflection.

She saw only herself.

"This is so useless!" She pouted, getting up and heading to the balcony of her room. Confessing her love to a mirror...she felt so stupid. How did she think it would make telling Syaoran she loved him any easier?

Leaning against her balcony railing, she let out a depressed sigh. "It shouldn't be so hard..." She murmured, staring out at the Clow Ruins that Syaoran worked at...The ruins that Syaoran would be returning from soon... She squirmed, hugging herself and looking at the ruins soulfully. She could never get him out of her mind. The ruins that Syaoran loved so much...the ruins that were right outside of her window...served as a constant reminder of him. "I wonder if he's thinking of me..." She thought out loud.

There was an awkward silence and she ran back inside her room, screaming into her pillow.

Why couldn't she say it? It couldn't be that hard, could it?

_Why do you like him_? A voice inside her head asked.

Because...Was her mental reply.

_What do you wish for him to do?_ It asked again.

I want someone to truly love me. I want someone who loves without anything in exchange...

_Does such a person exist?_

"He does." She thought out loud.

_If so, then where?_ The voice continued to harass the princess' thoughts. Not letting her rest.

He is very near...Always inside my heart. Sakura placed a hand to her chest, feeling her heart race.

_What if he doesn't love you in return? What if loves someone other then you? You can't erase his memories. People are not so easy to change.._

I know...But people do change. And if he does not love me now, I hope that he can love me later on.

_Feelings of love are more resistant then others. What if he never loves you?_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and she held her pillow close to her, closing her eyes tightly. _Then I will decide...what must be done..._ She thought, praying that he would accept her if not now, then at least later.

_I've known him for so many years. I know he feels the same..._ Sakura thought, picking herself up. _I love Syaoran...because..he can make me smile, make me laugh..he's kind to me...he's---_

_You found it!_ The voice cheered. _The reason why you love him, is because, he is him!_

A smile crept onto Sakura's face as she headed back to her balcony, looking at the ruins with an eager spark in her eyes.

**_"Syaoran, I love you."_**

* * *

Falling in love.

Saying good bye.

With a memory that could make your heart break.

Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind.

Will eventually blossom.

* * *

AN: The ending of the 'fic is from Hikaru Utada's : Sakura Drops. I really like the song and had to put it here...it fits well, 'ne? Sakura is no longer a girl, but a young woman R&R 


End file.
